If War be the food of love, fight on
by Falcon's Jade
Summary: The Dark Magician trains Dark Magician Girl for War. Love might bloom...
1. The Beginning of War

If War be the food of love, fight on  
  
The Dark Magician trains Dark Magician Girl for War. Love might bloom.........  
  
The Beginning of War  
  
" Good bye Celt! Bye Mystical!" Dark M. Girl called.  
  
"Bye!" CELTIC GUARDIAN and MYSTICAL ELF waved as their best friend, Dark Magician Girl, left. It was a peaceful day, no wars had been breaking out for a while, and almost every monster thought peace had regain.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
As soon as Dark M. Girl reached her home, she saw a sheet of paper taped firmly to her door. It read:  
  
Calling all dark Monsters. Very important meeting at 5am in Dark Magician's Palace. Please cancel all events and please do not tell anyone except dark monsters.  
  
Dark M Girl blinked. It had been a while since a notice like this had been up. And if it says only Dark monsters, it must be something big. Since it had to be so late or early, it must be very secret. She knew she had to go.  
  
That night, she left her house and arrived at Dark Magician's palace. She sat down at the long table and glanced around. Everyone was looking confused and muttering quietly, then DARK SAGE, leader of the dark monsters, and Dark Magician appeared. Dark M girl smiled slightly at her master, Dark Magician. He returned it with a frown. He was the same, emotionless and cold. So much for being nice, she thought.  
  
"I have a very important announcement to make." Dark Sage said. "The light monsters had called for war. They plan to slaughter us all, claiming we stole their Orb of Light Power. We did not, however, it seems as if they have stolen the Orb of Dark Power. For the hall where it used to rest, has been disturbed and robbed of it's power. We must take war with the Light Monsters. Once it starts, we will be killing each other at sight. When the time comes, we will have a surprise attack for them"  
  
What? Dark M girl thought. No, we can't have war! What will happen to me if Mystical and Celt became my enemies? Or my other friends that r light monsters? If we r to go against each other, how will I survive without my friends? The dark monsters r not fun at all, most of them r mean to me to...  
  
Dark Elf seems to think so as well. "Why go to war so soon? Shouldn't we try to find out where the Dark Orb is instead of having a war about them?"  
  
MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS shook his head. "Nah, u can't trust those light monsters. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, leader of the light monsters, always love to display his power, more likely this is merely an excuse to show his power and kill us all."  
  
Dark Sage spoke again "To train for the upcoming war, I have put you all in pairs so that the stronger ones will train the weaker ones. Please stand in ur pair in the number order, Pair #1..."  
  
Dark M Girl listened, hoping she would get someone who will be nice to her. But...  
  
"Pair #9.... Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl..."  
  
"Curse" Dark M Girl said. She walked towards her master and stood beside him. He regarded her with his cold eyes, and she turned away. Watching Dark Elf, already arguing with Magician of Black Chaos of what he should train her on. Dark M girl smiled, if it was her and her master, she would probably be blasted away by her master's staff before she can hurled a second word. She listened to other pairs set a training time.  
  
"I will train u from 6am to 10am from Mondays till Fridays, and 7pm to 12am on weekends. Don't be late, understand?!" He demanded. Her eyes widen "I have to be there at 6am?!?!?!?! she cried. "Yes, and don't ask questions!" He snapped when she opened my mouth again. "The training starts at this coming hour!"  
  
Afterwards, when the monsters were dismissed, Dark M Girl walked back to her home. What will this war cause? She thought. My life, probably, perhaps even my friends, what if the dark monsters kill my friends in a surprise attack?"  
  
As she thought, it occurred to her that while most of the dark monsters were cruel to her, the light monsters treated her very well. She knew what to do "Traitor as I appear to be, my friends r the most important things in the world to me. I will die saving them."  
  
Glancing about, Dark M Girl saw nobody was watching or near her. Quickly and quietly she sneaked towards the Light monsters homes, Celt and Mystical lived next to each other, so she only had to go one way.  
  
I must warn them, let them have a chance to live.... Dark M Girl thought. 


	2. The First Betrayal

Sandra: How cute!  
  
George: This is stupid!  
  
Janet: What?  
  
Sandra: Cute pics of yaoi, Malik and his yami fighting for Yami Bakura!  
  
Janet: My sister found much more cute pics for that! *Shows her the website*  
  
Sandra: Cute! ~starts printing almost all the pictures from the site~  
  
Janet&George: U r wasting too much paper!  
  
Sandra: So cute! ~gathers all the papers she printed and holds it close~ My peerrcciioouusss  
  
Janet: Stop copying lord of the rings!  
  
Sandra: This is FF.net, we can use quotes from books!  
  
*~Sandra and Janet argues over the right to copy quotes from Lord of the rings~*  
  
George:takes out sheets While they r arguing, I'll start this chapter. Disclaimer, I do not own DMG or DM or any monsters at all.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
The First Betrayal  
  
Dark Magician walked out of his palace and stood at the balcony. He watched everyone leave below him. Some were excited about war, others were regarding this as stupid and cruel. He himself did not want a war, but his opinions were not important.  
  
He looked down again, watching the monsters discuss about the war. Then he noticed someone come out alone. Dark Magician Girl. She seemed so worried and sad as she walked home. He knew that she had Light monster friends, but now she can't see them anymore.  
  
He was about to turn away when he saw dark M girl paused from walking, then she changed directions and headed.... To the light monsters realm.  
  
That does not sound right.  
  
***  
  
Dark M Girl slipped quietly out of the realm of the dark monsters. As soon as her feet stepped into the Light monster's realm, she ran as fast as she can. Dawn approached, and the sun shone on her glittering golden hair that flowed behind her like a river. She ran to Celt's house and knocked on the door, loudly and impatiently.  
  
"Celt!" She cried. "Open the door!"  
  
"What is it?' Celt slowly opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "What did u want at this hour?"  
  
"Celt, u have to leave, now! The dark monsters are planning a attack on the light monsters!" Dark M Girl cried. Celt suddenly looked wide awake.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Seriously! They were even planning to train the weaker dark monsters so they can slaughter u all."  
  
"But then.....why are u here? Telling me all this too!" Celt answered.  
  
"Celt, u and Mystical r my best friends. Traitor as I appear to be to the dark monsters, I will do anything to save u and Mystical!" Dark M Girl replied. "U and Mystical have got to leave!"  
  
"Alright." He turned and was about to enter back to his home when a blast came. Nearly knocking off the tree he had in his garden over. Both Dark M Girl and Celt whipped around. Another blast came, and this time, it hit Dark M Girl, and she was thrown to the side. "What the.....?" Dark M Girl looked at her attacker. Her heart nearly stopped in shock.  
  
There stood Dark Magician, staff pointed, eyes glaring a cold fire at her. "I knew you were up to something when I saw u went to the enemy's territory." He snapped. "Looks as if I was right. I heard enough to know u have betrayed us."  
  
Dark M Girl stood up. "Run Celt!" She cried. "Run while u can! Don't worry about me! Run!" Celt turned and ran. Darks Magician raised his staff to attack him, but Dark M Girl send a blast to the staff.  
  
But running here at top speed had weakened her energy, and it did no more then a minor injury to Dark Magician's hand. He dropped his staff, but before it hit the ground the blast, meant for Celt, came and hit her. She dropped to her knees and clutched the side on her stomach, where the blast had hit. Her life points dropped, but she was still alive. Fighting the pain that threatened to take her, she stood up slowly and found that Dark Magician had picked up his staff and was about to aim at Celt's back. Wild fear shot though her. "Behind u Celt!" She rushed forward.  
  
This time, Dark Magician heard her come. His hand grabbed her when she tried running pass him and held on. She fought to escape from Dark Magician's arms, but he was too strong. Celt turned when he heard her, but it was too late. The blast came. Celt was hungry and tried because he just got up, on the other hand, Dark Magician was in full strength. The blast got Celt directly. His life points dropped to zero, and he shattered to pieces, which then disappeared.  
  
Dark M Girl was shocked. "Celt!" But he was gone, forever. Tears ran down her cheeks and she stopped struggling, going limp in her master's arms. Dark Magician turned away and walked back to the dark monster's realm, still carrying Dark M Girl  
  
As soon as they were gone, the house next to Celt's got it's door thrown opened. Mystical came out, in her hand was a card. Reborn. She had woke up when she heard blasting sounds come from Celt's house. Then saw Dark Magician attacking Celt and then taking Dark M Girl away. After rummaging quickly around, she found the card reborn and rushed out to Celt's house. She used the card, and Celt appeared, back into existence. He told her what happened quickly.  
  
"Okay." she said when he finished. "Now, do we flee, tell the light monsters to prepare for war, or try to save Dark M Girl?"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
George: uuuuuhhhhhhhhh........  
  
Janet: *stops arguing and looks at George* What?  
  
George: uuuuuhhhhhhhh......Sandra and I dunno what to write now  
  
Janet: WHAT?!?!? SANDRA TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!!  
  
Sandra:........it's true  
  
Janet: How can u not know the plot of ur own story?  
  
Sandra: I do know the part! I just dunno what should Mystical and Celt do now.....  
  
George: Okay then, we got a review asking for more love besides just DM/DMG....so how about some Celt/Mystical? Or whatever we get in the reviews?  
  
Sandra: Okay! Send us ur opinions reviewers! 


	3. My reasons, author's note

To all readers and reviewers,  
  
In case you all don't realize, in order for me to continue on writing I must have reviews on what to do with Mystical elf and Celtic Guardian because I want to have more characters (even though might not be romance) then just Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. I like writing different problems for different people at the same time (Ex: Dark Elf and Magician of Chaos never get along) cause I find that it's more interesting for me to write that way.  
  
When I get some good suggestions or votes on what Celtic Guardian and Mystical Elf should do, I'll THEN go on writing the story.  
  
By the way, suggestions for other couples for the monsters are welcomed, but I might not do them all. After all, I have my limits. 


End file.
